


Fun and Games

by bballgirl3022



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, deaged characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all fun and games until someone gets shot with a nerf gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/gifts).



> Written for casness’ birthday. Sorry it’s late, but hopefully you like it anyway.
> 
> Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work! All other mistakes are my own.

“I don’t think this is a good idea Tony.” Steve whispers from their hide out behind the couch in the living room. 

The enemy is nowhere in sight (not that Steve could actually see the enemy with all that hair in his eyes; honestly the last time Tony has seen that much hair was on a Backstreet Boy). That’s good considering Steve is loud even when he’s trying to be quiet and hasn’t given their position away. Thankfully when they got de-aged by some crazy scheme by Loki –Tony is certain that Loki’s plan was to drive the rest of the Avengers insane by dealing with two hyperactive five-year olds- Steve’s voice lost that always-giving-orders tone that sometimes grated on Tony’s nerves.

“Look Steve. We’re on a mission. We need to capture that flag and not get caught, so shut up and listen to me for one minute.” Steve does. Apparently military training made Steve good at taking orders as well. “Alright, now Thor hid the flag and seeing as we’ve been through his room and the living room, logically it’s gotta be in the kitchen. I’m gonna need you to have my back. Can you handle that?”

Steve nods once. His face is full of determination as though this actually is a life or death mission. 

Tony watches as Steve checks the perimeter of the couch to make sure he’s got a clear path before darting to a safe spot outside the entrance to the kitchen. He gives Tony their agreed upon signal for ‘all clear’.

There aren’t any lights on in the kitchen, only the faint glow of the moon through the window, but Tony knows the layout well enough that he’s got the exact number of steps from the couch to the kitchen island memorized. He stays to the shadows as best as possible while he makes his way across the gap and breathes a silent sigh of relief when he feels the solid structure at his back.

A few second later Tony feels the material of Steve’s well-worn sleep shirt and is reassured that his friend has crossed safely as well.

Feeling embolden from their success thus far Tony decides he’s going to check the cabinets above the counter. He gestures his plan to Steve, watches as his friend sets his nerf gun at the ready, and starts his ascent. 

Everything goes to hell in a hand basket as soon as Tony’s got one leg poised to climb the counter. 

If Tony were looking he’d see the flashlight trained on his back shining like the giant target that it is. He doesn’t see it, though Steve does. Tony does hear Steve’s shout to ‘get down’ and the snick of a trigger being pulled. All of that is followed by the thump of Steve’s body meeting the floor.

He spins around to and sees Steve’s body sprawled out, hair obscuring his eyes, and a sticky dart protruding from his chest.

“You shot Steve!” Tony yells indignantly as he kneels over his fallen comrade.

The kitchen lights are flipped on followed by a “what on Earth is going on?” from Coulson. His voice the commanding one usually reserved for field missions. It has Steve scrambling to his feet and standing at attention. 

“Why are these two not in bed?” He questions of Clint who is perched on the wide window ledge by the kitchen table. Such an obvious spot now that Tony can actually see him. 

“We were just having a bit of fun before bedtime. Lighten up boss.”

Coulson just glares as Clint and Tony is incredibly glad he’s finally not on the receiving end of it. “You two,” he says turning to Steve and Tony, “bed. Now. You,” he commands of Clint, “we will be having words on proper parenting techniques later.”

Tony scurries off as quickly as his new little legs will carry him. He does hear Clint jokingly ask is Coulson is going to “spank him for being a bad boy.”

“Grown-ups are gross,” Steve decides. Tony nods because yuck. He climbs under the covers of the too big bed he shares with Steve and promptly falls asleep.

It takes five days for Tony and Steve to finally get back to normal size. 

Three days after that Steve finds the elusive flag from that evening hidden in the ‘community chest of condoms’ as Tony affectionately calls it. Tony laughs though the entire lecture Steve gives Thor on why that is not an acceptable spot to hide something during a children’s game.


End file.
